If It Makes Him Happy
by Sinful Joker
Summary: It's about Itsuki and Sensui. It talks about Sensui's decision to create a gateway, and it mentions my view on Itsuki and Sensui's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

They had been trailing combatants from the Tournament, trying to find the team owners. There appeared to be no particular reason, just that the leader, simply known as Shinobu wanted to know. Those who made that assumption were sadly mistaken.  
Shinobu led his partner, Itsuki, forcefully by the wrist. Down the dark halls in the higher levels of the stadium they went searching for one person, Sakyo. Shinobu had been searching for him for several years, and now that the fool Koenma found a person to replace him as Spirit Detective, he could put his plan for revenge into action.  
Itsuki didn't understand the obsession with Sakyo—more importantly, he didn't understand why his lover wanted him dead. He hadn't been there when Shinobu found him helping to torture demons and when he got away. Sakyo was the only survivor of the Black Black Massacre, but that was about to change.  
"He's in here," Shinobu said after a long silence. Both of them stopped outside of a heavy metal door that resembled a stone wall covered in red webs. He looked to his partner and released his wrist from the tight grip.  
Itsuki took his sore wrist into his left hand. His amber eyes fell to the floor as he whispered, "This may not be wise, Shinobu-sama..." Shinobu cupped his chin with his right hand and brushed Itsuki's long, blue-green hair from his face with the other.  
"Trust me, this must be done!" he stated firmly. "Once we get rid of him, we can start on the rest of this wretched plain!"  
"Shinobu-sama..." The slight demon was having doubts about the plan. He really had no desire to destroy mankind, nor did he really have feelings for any other human (only for his partner). He couldn't voice that opinion. If it would make Shinobu happy, then it was probably for the best. He shook his head and fell silent again.  
The human reached to open the door. He paused when Sakyo's speech caught his interest. The muffled voice explained, "I want to create a gate between Makai and Nigenkai..."  
"That would be suicide," whispered Itsuki.  
"Why?"  
"The demons would be able roam freely between the realms," he replied still in a whisper. "There are some demons who could destroy whole cities with minimal effort..."  
Angry shouting could be heard through the door. Tall creatures began to storm the hall. Itsuki quickly tore the space behind them, creating a portal; he led Shinobu in and closed it with the same haste he had used to create it. Itsuki looked to his human companion, who appeared to be in deep thought.  
"Itsuki... I just had a thought..."  
"Yes, Shinobu-sama?" whispered the demon.  
"Leave Sakyo to his follies, I have a new plan." He pulled the demon close with a firm grasp on his shoulders. "You have the power to make a bridge between the two worlds?" Itsuki nodded, afraid to ask why his lover wanted to know. "Good. We'll use that to our advantage. Science and currency would only get you so far in that kind of goal, but with your power... With your power, we can make the gate a reality! We can put an end to all of this odious world!" He eased his hold and looked to the ground. "This gate will be two ways, correct?"  
"Yes, but why...?"  
"Then this is my chance for atonement."  
"Shinobu-sama... I... I don't—"  
"You should understand! I've committed too many sins in the past. I have but a short time to redeem myself." He completely released Itsuki for a moment. Both hands cupped his face, and the human whispered, "Itsuki, please..." He then kissed him warmly on the lips. When he pulled away, he added, "It would make me peace in conscience if you could grant my last wishes."  
To let Shinobu die by the hand of a demon and to keep his soul from finding rest in Reikai, those were the final wishes. It was hard for Itsuki to consider, even if it would make his love happy. He hesitated for several minutes...  
"If that is what you wish, I will do it..."  
Shinobu kissed Itsuki again, this time over the brow. He could sense that his ally was sad... Sad. That would be the world's biggest understatement. There was no word to express the sorrow Itsuki would feel; everyday living with the fact that he let the love of his life die....!  
But it would make him happy. If it would make him happy, then he'd have to comply. It was the only thing he could do to really express his love for the former Spirit Detective. If only... If only there was an easy way out of this. If only it were a dream, maybe then, Itsuki, too, could have been content. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

If It Makes Him Happy

Author's Note: First, I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I guess I should put warnings here, too. Okay, I'm going to warn anyone who hasn't been exposed to Sensui that this chapter is going to be a little confusing to read. (Hell, it was confusing to write.) It goes into the differences in the personalities, but Naru and Kazuya will not show up in this. Maybe I'll think of writing two more chapters for those two later (it's hard enough dealing with Shinobu and one other, but more than that in one chapter would be just a bit difficult for my fried brain to handle at the moment). Also, to answer questions for people, Shinobu is the original personality; Minoru is the philosopher; Kazuya is really violent; and Naru is the girl. I guess that's it for information. On to the fic.

The tournament had only been over for a few days, but it seemed like an eternity since Itsuki had gone back to Mushiyori City with Sensui and an unlikely ally--Ani Toguro. Because of that man, Itsuki felt nervous spending time close to Shinobu. Of course, he had to consider the possibility of Sensui not being Shinobu at all, for the man that Itsuki knew would have never teamed up with Ani Toguro. He was no better than most humans about torturing demons. Even if Ani was just a head in a tank, Itsuki was still unnerved by him.

Since teaming up with Mr. Toguro, Sensui seemed to always be busy plotting the way to keep everything secret and trying to anticipate the new Tantei's actions. Koenma's new worker was not up to the same level of intelligence of Sensui, but each of them knew better than to underestimate anyone.

It was almost coming to the end of the first week upon their return when Itsuki got the chance to be alone with Sensui, who ever he may of been at that point. It was becoming a little difficult to tell Minoru from Shinobu, but there were distinct signals that Itsuki could only see while they were alone. They had been wondering around in the forest for about an hour, but no one had broken the silence. Normally, Shinobu would have at least said two words to Itsuki, so he was a little worried... But what would any of Sensui's personalities gain by deceiving him?

"Say hello to your new home for the next few months," Sensui stated as they stopped in front of the mouth of a cave. "It's quiet, secluded, and dark... everything you like, isn't it?"

"Please, don't leave me alone...." pleaded Itsuki softly. He knew the feeling of extreme loneliness, and he never wanted to feel it again... Not since falling in love.

Sensui smiled, but it seemed a little cold and artificial. That was certainly unusual. He reached out hesitantly and grabbed Itsuki's hand. He then said, "You will never be completely alone. That would be cruel." Itsuki gasped quietly at how cold his grip seemed. After an odd moment of silence, Sensui simply stated, "You're trembling."

"I'm just nervous," Itsuki explained. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't a whole truth. Then again, Sensui didn't need to know why he was nervous.

"I see..." He took a few steps forward, leading the frail demon with him. "Would you like to see where we'll be making this gate?"

Itsuki merely nodded. So, they ventured into the cave; it seemed that it got colder the deeper they went. They were once again silent for the most part. In fact, they didn't say much of anything except a few questions to see if the other was still there mentally. When they came across a fork in the path, Itsuki tripped on an uneven piece of the ground. Sensui, acting with fast reflexes caught him by the left wrist and right shoulder before he could hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" the human asked in a monotone voice. That was taken as another sign for Itsuki to be worried. The demon pulled out of his grasp quickly and wrapped his arms around himself loosely.

"I-I'm fine," Itsuki uttered panting slightly. He looked at Sensui and quietly asked, "How long were you planning on keeping up this charade?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," murmured Sensui as he turned away.

"Don't lie to me, Mr. Sensui! You're apathy shines through your elaborate deception... The thought of touching me repulses you." Sensui closed his eyes at Itsuki's comments. "Why? What could you possibly gain by pretending to be Shinobu-sama?!"

"Control. Your loyalty. I want to make sure that this plan goes through as much as any of the others," explained Minoru calmly as he turned back to Itsuki. "If you found out that I was not Shinobu, I thought this may fail. Besides, Itsuki," he paused to grasp the demon's chin lightly to force eye contact, "ignorance is bliss. I know how you feel about each of us. I know how you favor others..."

"Mr. Sensui..." whispered Itsuki, crushed. "Was it Shinobu-sama who suggested all of this...? I mean, was he in control back on Hanging Neck Island?"

"...Yes, surprisingly. He has much more hatred than what you may think. Typically, he wouldn't act on it," sighed Minoru. "It shouldn't concern you that much.

You've dealt with all of us before..."

Itsuki looked to the ground. He never had to deal with something like this, but Minoru was probably right. Even with the little comfort his words brought, Itsuki still had to question one thing--_No, I probably shouldn't waste any more time asking him annoying questions. He'd probably hate me more for that..._

"Mr. Sensui, where did you want to go in here?" inquired the demon, changing the subject. Minoru looked at him, somewhat surprised. He then quickly regained his composure and began to once again lead quietly. It would be best not to make this anymore awkward than what it all ready was.

They finally came to a cave room with a high ceiling. There was pond in the middle of the room, and it was the coldest of all the places they had been. Itsuki looked around and took in the scene. It really was dark, and secluded was not quite the word Itsuki would have used to describe the new setting--it was down right isolated.

"It's beautiful in here," the demon whispered. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, it was what Shinobu wanted... wasn't it?


End file.
